Experimento
by entropia86
Summary: La vida eterna conlleva a una serie de decisiones que a veces terminan no siendo las adecuadas. Marceline es un claro ejemplo de este caso, encerrando y aparentando estar bien siendo que a veces sus fantasmas la atosigan hasta el punto de no permitirse soñar. La vampiresa por motivos que le son ajenos a ella terminará siendo objeto de un experimento de esa persona.


Antes de empezar debo mencionar que los personajes y el mundo de Ooo no me pertenecen. Solo voy a tomar prestado a sus personajes, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa para escribir una historia que le prometí a mi novia (ya que no le gusta tanto sailor moon)

Nombre de la Historia: Experimento.

Capítulo I: De todos los especímenes habitantes de la tierra, tú eres el que elegí.

De todas las personas que habitaban el Reino de Ooo, una de ellas era inexplicablemente peculiar quizás sean por sus colmillos, sus cabellos rebeldes o tal vez la rareza se adjudicara a ser una hija de la noche, un eterno ser que, como decían los libros y cuentos populares, busca sedientamente alimentarse de ti. Sí la última cuestión era lo que personalmente podría calificar, adjetivizar a Marceline la vampira de mil años. Sin embargo no todos sabían que ella era la que buscaba mas la normalidad que lo extraño o caótico, claro ejemplo es su morada, casa, escondite, nido y bueno irónicamente Cueva (ya que su casa había sido construida dentro de una), nadie se imaginaria que apenas llegaba minutos antes de que saliera el sol ella apoyaba sus pies en el piso luego de una noche de flotar por ahí. Nadie o quizás muy pocas personas sabían que ella solo caminaba cuando se sentía segura y confortable tanto en un lugar como con una persona. Llegar a su morada era relajarse, dejar dentro de la nevera sus alimentos y jugar a vivir en una casa normal. Nadie le había preguntado el porqué de su casa estaba llena de recuerdos del mundo humano, ni siquiera el primer humano que ha nacido desde hace muchos cientos de años. Todos los ambientes de su morada aparentaban normalidad, ella no usaba ese sillón rojo que había rescatado del basurero junto con muchas cosas que ahora eran parte del decorado, pero ahí estaba en un espacio importante como las revistas que ella había visto de pequeña. Todos los objetos de su casa eran pequeños retazos de la historia humana. Marceline le encantaba decorar los ambientes un claro ejemplo sería su cocina que la fue abasteciendo de todo accesorio creado para este, ollas, sartenes, cucharas (una cuchara especial para el melón que hacía que quedaran como bolitas de esta fruta) cosas que nunca en su vida había usado pero ahí estaban y ocupaban un sitio en la cocina. No los usaba pero los mantenía limpios y sin una mota de tierra. Periódicamente lavaba cada cacharro, en esas noches que llovía torrencialmente y que no tenia deseos de salir de su cueva. Un montón de dignos recuerdos que acumulaba enfermizamente, no lo admitiría pero una de las razones de sus viajes era encontrar pequeños vestigios del pasado, grandes maravillas de la historia, de su historia. Ella había sido mortal, no se acordaba de muchas comas más allá del hambre y la sensación de cansarse de tanto caminar. Ahora en la situación que gozaba de su eternidad no se daba el lujo de pensar tanto en ella, en su antigua yo sólo en algunos momentos en que se topaba con su viejo amigo, su loco amigo Simón. Él era el que sin saberlo la colocaba en una situación inexplicable era como si su pasado golpeara la puerta para decirle todas las cosas malas que había hecho bueno no malas sino penosas e inocentes.

Dejar de flotar para apoyar ambos pies siempre fue una sensación placentera no lo admitiría ya que era uno de las grandes virtudes de ser un vampiro: Flotar, asustar, y la eternidad. Una vez ella pensó en los problemas de ser como ella, su conclusión se la guardo en el cofre de las cosas malas que esta en su cabeza. Sí era necesario reprimir algunos pensamientos y recuerdos para contemplar la vida del no vivo.

Contempló con sus ojos algo cansados la soledad que habitaba a su alrededor, a veces escuchaba el ladrido de ese cachorro que rescato pero no era todos los días. Pensó días atrás que debía de colocar un par de afiches de extraviado por la ciudad y los alrededores, pero para qué…

- Seguro que está en un lugar mejor, además es tonto que un cachorro encuentre calidez en este sitio- dijó en voz alta mirando la cama y los juguetes que había colocado en un rincón de la sala- JAJAJA bueno el se lo pierde-

Mintió descaradamente, dejo de pisar la tierra para flotar y buscar su bajo. En el camino saco de dentro de sus ropas una manzana que había robado del campo de manzanas de esa maniática de las tartas de esa fruta. Aunque no es hurto, si la misma princesa de trapo te dice deteniéndote: "Saca la más roja de todas".

Al estilo bruja de blancanieves!- incrusto ambos colmillos simulando un cuello y adquirió el color rojo que tanto la alimentaba- Y ahora caeré en un letargo sueño… hasta que me despierte…

Marceline se tragó las últimas palabras descubriendo penosamente que recordaba ese cuento tan idiota que Simón le relataba esas noches que no podía dormir por el miedo que sentía.

- Idiota- se dijo para sí misma, se abrazo al bajo y empezó a flotar sobre la cama para quedarse dormida tocando una nota musical su instrumento cayó sobre el colchón sin embargo la cinta se había quedado prendada al brazo de la chica que dormía plácidamente flotando sin ningún problema.

Una bella mujer de cabellos rojos que podían llegar a imitar el fuego intenso de los habitantes que estaban hechos con ese componente miraba con delicia y cariño a una bella niña de cabellos negros que jugaba entre los huesos descompuestos de los que habían sido víctimas de la guerra del champiñón, quizás ella no notaba que estaba no en una plaza de juego sino en un campo de se vertió mucha cantidad de sangre. Ahora solo había algunos restos y muchas flores, mirando esa escena podía claramente encontrar la ironía de la vida: después de muerto gracias a la descomposición uno abono para las plantas. Pero, no era su caso. Sus ojos no eran normales, tenían un pequeño resto de ternura sin embargo eran dañinos como la luz solar sobre su cuerpo.

La niña corría hacia los brazos de un pobre, enloquecido hasta desfallecer humano que quedaba sobre la tierra, uno de los pocos "privilegiados" que se sostenían en el mundo gracias a un objeto mágico con un gran poder. La belleza roja suspiro y volvió a esconderse detrás de un capa negra que la protegía. No entendía el porqué ahora mismo se le habían despertado esos instintos humanos que no debería de estar sintiendo, esos que todos los miembros femeninos de todas o casi todas las especies tenían: proteger y cuidar a su cría.

Marceline empezó a dar vueltas en el aire, soñar para ella era una pesadilla aunque se tratará de los más bonitos sueños. Dormir sin soñar era lo más ideal para ella, sentirse como dentro de un lienzo en blanco o en negro era el ideal de descanso perfecto para ella. Sí hubiese sido humana ya estaría transpirando, pero ella no lo era desde hace siglos. Intento con fracaso gritar, y sólo logró un gemido de miedo.

- "Algún día entenderás mi decisión, Marceline"

Esas palabras que junto con ese gesto de autoridad y confianza eran la razón de esa pesadilla sin sentido, ya que esas palabras fueron dichas hace varios siglos atrás, quién iba a pensar que todavía tenían un peso inmenso sobre ella misma y su psiquis. Encontrar la paz en un mundo lleno de rarezas y de "ella" era un caso imposible ni siquiera había funcionado los años sabáticos lejos de ese reino, porque la medicina fue peor que la enfermedad.

Sin notarlo su cuerpo empezó a achicarse, sus piernas fueron abrazadas por el otro par de extremidades. Su rostro se escondió en un hueco que había entre ellos, era como si buscara calor o de nuevo volver a los supuestos brazos maternos. Calidez inexistente en su no vida.

- "Eres incapaz de tomar responsabilidades. Por eso debemos de alejarnos, igual es como tú dices algún día tus recuerdos sobre mi serán obsoletos o los pasaras a ese baúl/papelera de eliminación"

Esos enunciados le continuaban persiguiendo en casi todos los momentos. Y fueron una mentira, una vil y traicionera mentira, ese baul no pudo ni siquiera borrar el gesto que le continuaba a esas palabras; habían sido lágrimas o eran las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban sobre el rostro de esa persona que estaba frente suyo mirándole como pidiéndole unas palabras para excusarse o decirle unas palabras desmintiendo lo que le decían. Pero, no ocurrió así, se había callado y hasta en los sueños no podía contestarle más allá del deseo continuo de tomarle la mano para que no se fuera, pues lo que seguía a esa oración era una mirada llena de dolor y un adiós en forma de murmullo.

En su cuarto se empezó a escuchar un grito y unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Sí ella la eterna continuaba teniendo la habilidad de llorar.

Sin embargo está vez fue distinto, unas manos llenas de calidez tomaron la cintura de Marceline, la agarraron en pleno vuelo y logró con una mínima fuerza atraerla a su cuerpo, y cómo si las leyes de gravedad funcionaran lógicamente sobre ese cuerpo eterno logró que este terminará encima de la cama. Esas manos no quedaron satisfechas con lo que habían logrado, fueron por más. Logró acostarla boca arriba y se coloco encima de ella, con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. Esa criatura que le había despojado de su campo anti gravitatorio, se fue acercando rompiendo el espacio personal de la vampiresa, sus labios se posaron en el cuello y lo besaron con tanta suavidad como si se tratará de la porcelana más fina. Una de sus manos acaricio las mejillas antes de tentarse a besárselas. Todo eso sucedía mientras Marceline dormía, su sueño feo se estaba volviendo extraño, hasta el punto de jurar que las gotas de lluvia eran muy parecidas al tacto de unos labios exigentes. Al principio sonrió ante la idea, luego descubrió que lo que estaba sintiendo estaba también acompañado de un perfume que era muy veraz para ser el de una ensoñación, recordó que una vez había leído que era raro soñar con olores.

Mientras su subconsciente se debatía sobre la veracidad del sueño, unos labios fueron abiertos para mostrar una hilera de dientes que fueron dirigidos a morder el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de la bella durmiente. Marceline sintió el dolor y con rapidez abrió los ojos para luego cerrarlos de la sorpresa que recibió al verla a ella, a esa mujer que siempre la miraba de forma enojona más si antes bromeaba con ella, ahí sentada lo más tranquila sobre su vientre. Una de sus manos la poso sobre la mejilla rosada de esa criatura para saber si seguía o no en el sueño sin embargo esa no fue la única prueba tangible de que estaba en el mundo real, ya que al verla despierta esa criatura dulce la beso en los labios desesperadamente.

Marceline abrió los ojos con más sorpresa aún, intento quitársela de encima, no porque el beso no era placentero sino por una cuestión trascendental: era porque esos besos no eran o no se sentían como los que una princesa daría. Con fuerza de voluntad la retiro lo suficiente para mirar el rostro de esa princesa que continuaba buscando besar o acariciar la piel fría de Marceline con desespero.

- Bonnie estás bien?- Preguntó la Vampiresa con un color carmín en sus mejillas-

Recibió como respuesta, y por descuido de ella, nuevamente los labios de la princesa de todo el reino de Ooo. Sin querer siguió el ritmo de esos labios exigentes y hambrientos, pero cambio de sitio colocándose encima de ella, llevo sus manos a la cintura de la princesa más imposible de todas, ya que todos sabían siempre daba prioridad a los descubrimientos científicos, leer o estudiar, mas que los sentimientos. Marceline llevo sus labios hasta el cuello, acaricio los brazos y noto algo que no era normal en la piel de la Dulce Princesa. Se separo con rapidez de ella, y le rompió una parte del vestido que cubría el brazo derecho, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. Mientras eso pasaba la criatura continuo intentando progresar con lo que había iniciado anteriormente, sin embargo fue tomada por la cintura y sin pedir permiso llevada por Marceline que nuevamente flotaba.

La vampira, no presto atención a los golpes en forma de patadas frenéticas para bajarse de la criatura que estaba llevando con poco cuidado hacía el Reino de dónde seguro provenía.

La Luna estaba por entrar al escenario del cielo, por suerte para Marceline que no debía de cubrirse pero sí su quejosa carga que parecía no saber decir más palabras que quejidos molestos. Llego al castillo en tiempo record y entró por una de las ventanas y se dirigió hasta el laboratorio de cierta princesa que le gustaba experimentar. Cuando llego ahí no golpeo la puerta sino entró casi tirándola de un golpe.

- AHORA MISMO ME EXPLICAS ESTO TONTA PRINCESA!- la vampiresa tiro el paquete hasta donde estaba la Dulce princesa con bata blanca y unas ojeras impresionantes-

La Dulce Princesa, fue hasta donde estaba el"paquete" para inspeccionarlo y ver si no había dañado.

No son horas de llegada, además siempre te digo que necesitas previamente cita para verme- comentó con cansancio mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la criatura que se parecía enormemente a ella- cómo lo descubriste?

Marceline trago saliva, la miro con más odio de lo normal y estuvo a punto de escupirle a la cara por hacerle pasar por todo eso.

- Cómo crees que lo hice?

La princesa, razonó por unos minutos la pregunta hasta que respondió no sin antes sentar a su copia.

- Veamos… el sabor debe de ser el mismo- fue a buscar un cuaderno pasando muy cerca de Marceline que entrecruzo los brazos para intentar así no golpearla- debió de ser una acción… quizás apresure mucho las cosas- anotó a la vez que le colocaba unos cables sobre la cabeza y frente de su igual- La piel, el tamaño y todo lo de ella es una copia perfecta, es la mejor copia que hice…

Marceline suspiró mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, siempre que hablaba con ella sentía que su cabeza iba a terminar explotando. No la entendía,

- Tiene un tatuaje en el brazo…- señalo el sitio dónde había roto la tela rosa del vestido- un número cinco…

La Princesa descubrió el error que cometió lo anoto, y también mejoro la copia ya que estaba en ello. No se puso a analizar lo que pasaba detrás de ella. No veía él como Marceline cerraba los ojos con resignación y preguntaba lo que no quería pero no tenía opción.

- Dime que no la hiciste para experimentar conmigo-

Marceline sabes que no tengo tiempo para muchas cosas, siempre debo de pensar en mi pueblo- Bonnie dejó por unos segundos de hacer lo que hacía para ver a los ojos de la eterna que la miraba con un poco de cariño doloroso- Siempre quise saber sobre tu raza, así que pensé que de esta forma iba a lograr tener más información. Pensé que te gustaría… tiene muchos recuerdos sobre la sensibilidad humana- saco una gran cantidad de libros que trataban sobre sentimientos y muchas cosas más-

Marceline leyó cada uno de los títulos y los tiró de la mesa con enojo.

- IDIOTA!- señalo con el dedo a la copia perfecta para luego continuar con el enojo- NO QUIERO VERLA NI VOY A SER PARTE DE TU ESTUPIDO EXPERIMENTO.

Se dio vuelta para luego nuevamente mirar a La Princesa que sacaba un extraño líquido del fresser.

- Qué haces?- pregunto con curiosidad-

- Lo qué dijiste… la voy a eliminar- sin tener compasión dirigió el liquido a la cabeza de la copia perfecta en esos segundos la vampiresa noto algo en la mirada de esa copia…

- Tiene sentimientos?- preguntó deteniendo el proceso de eliminación-

- Sí… es mi perfecto clon número Cinco los anteriores fueron parte robot ella tiene otro tipo de creación-

Marceline no podía escuchar la explicación ya que no entendía todas esas palabras científicas que la Princesa Dulce decía como si fueran palabras que todos entenderían. La eterna miró nuevamente a la copia, y esta la miró a ella y en esos segundos parecía que sus labios hacían un movimiento que le decían: "Sálvame".


End file.
